Attracting Happiness
by Zero Hakaru
Summary: Peach has always wanted people to be happy. Wondering why a hero like Snake seems unhappy, she tries to dive into his world. SnakexPeach


Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros

**Disclaimer**: Super Smash Bros. and other related series are property of Nintendo. Sonic and related characters go to Sega. Metal Gear and related characters go to Konami and Kojima Productions.

--

**Attracting Happiness  
**

--

He was fierce, he was clever, and he was charming. The man known as Solid Snake was a rather unique one with his own aura of intrigue to him. He was mysterious in his ways, he was elusive in his mannerisms, and he was a soldier of the shadows. The man known as Solid Snake fought in such a way that rose curiosity to all spectators and participants alike to the Super Smash Tournament III. Solid Snake was, to be honest, a sore thumb in this medley of combatants in the Smash tourneys. It called the attention to all those who caught sight of the legendary soldier.

The awe-inspiring Solid Snake was even alluring enough to catch the sky blue eyes of Princess Peach, the gentle ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach had watched the man ever since he aided in her rescue onboard the Halberd and his promising career as a Smasher in the Tournament that resumed after the Subspace Crisis. Yet, some things about Solid Snake clashed horribly with her world and even the men she grew familiar with.

Despite his appealing qualities, Solid Snake was known to be crass, quite crass. Manners and restraint weren't the man's strong points. He swore, introducing some new, colorful words that were unbecoming of royalty to the Princess' vocabulary. He was also infamous for making inappropriate comments, mostly sexual in nature, especially about the infamous revelation of Samus' wardrobe. The man also smoked casually around others with disregard for their comfort. Although, he did claim his brand of cigarettes produced nigh second hand smoke, but many were skeptical about that.

His appearance was also rather unkempt. The whiskers of an unattended beard coated his jaw line and his hair grew out into a mess of a mullet, though it was slightly tamed by his bandana. Snake was gruff and tough, carrying the aura of a battle hardened warrior with his whole being. Peach learned of whispers of his own exploits, his personal battle to rid the world of terrible weapons. Yet, she had to wonder, shouldn't Mario carry himself out like Snake as the two shared their history of grueling heroism. Snake was not the knight in shining armor, not even the slightest.

As her mind danced with the thought, Peach had to realize the Mario kept his own sanity and bright nature because of _her_. Peach was the reason Mario still smiles from day to day, despite all his been through. Her compassion and gentle ways always soothed the plumber after his own trudge through conflict. The main difference between Mario and Snake was the sole person who comforted them in their brief respite of battle. Mario had someone to go home to for happiness. Snake, seemingly, did not… at least not one to give him what he needed.

Peach played with these thoughts, randomly going through them until the strange idea of fulfilling the role for Snake popped into her mind. A curious blond eyebrow rose as the gentle woman had to wonder why she thought of such an awkward idea. She continued to dance around the idea, only finding herself wanting to give Snake a reason to smile. She could give him something to feel bright about.

--

Pursing her lips, Peach had to tilt her head curiously as she watched the soldier slumped over on a cushioned bench. Snake had just returned from a victorious battle in the Smash Arena, only to just lounge around in the lobby and enjoy a smoke. A bent cigarette, probably one that was a little roughed up from battle, was clamped between his lips. The gentle princess watched as the man took slow drags of the cancer stick, removing it from his lips, releasing puffs of smoke, placing the cigarette back between his lips, and repeating the routine. Peach had to wonder why cigarettes were appealing to many people.

Gathering up some courage, Peach drew the nerve to begin her first, real conversation with the legendary Solid Snake. "Congratulations on your victory, Mr. Solid Snake!" She said cheerfully with her bright voice. Sure, it was a generic, polite praise to the victor, but she wanted to make a good impression to the soldier. A sweet smile was spread from her lips, hoping that the good natured appearance would appeal to him.

Snake turned his head lazily to the princess in pink, still engrossed in his victory smoke. He adjusted the stick to the corner of his mouth, allowing him to speak in his gruff voice. "Oh, hey… you're that… Queen Apricot… of… something, aren't ya?" Names certainly weren't his strong point it would seem, well except for knowing Mario.

"Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom actually." Peach corrected before giving the man a polite curtsey. "It's a pleasure to finally get to speak with you, Mr. Solid Snake!"

Waving a hand, Snake made a dismissive gesture to her. "Call me Snake… 'Mister' makes me sound old." Peach felt her heart flutter slightly at the realization that the man gave her the permission to refer to him in the familiar. "So, what brings someone as beautiful as you to the battlefield?"

Peach flushed momentarily when Snake complimented her… or tried to hit on her. She was a bit unaware of flirtation, or at least never really subject to it. Bringing a hand to her mouth, she tried to stifle a bashful giggle. It took her a moment to recollect herself before she was able to sit a modestly next to the soldier. She sat prim and properly, letting her hands rest upon her lap. Unlike the sprawling Snake, Peach attempted to make herself polite in front of him and any who may walk by.

"Well, I came to watch your battle Mr. Snake." She somewhat admitted while unable to bring herself to refer to Snake without an honorific. The princess watched the soldier gnaw on the filter of the cigarette with mild irritation at the 'mister.'

"Really?" Snake replied monotonously while keeping his eyes fixated on the closest screen to check up on the current match. "See anything you like?"

Peach watched a sly smirk cross his lips while still clamped down on the cancer stick. Seems like this was another sexually charged quip according to his reaction, although its innuendo was lost on the innocent princess. Snake's behavior was very peculiar to her, though it was what teased her curious mind to dive in further.

"Well… you're a rather strong hero, Mist… um Snake." She managed to avoid calling him mister this time, but felt rather embarrassed for that lack of the title. "It's… interesting to watch you fight… you use such peculiar tools and moves…" Her hands moved from her lap and rose to face level. Nervously, she twiddled her index fingers together, feeling rather stupid for saying such things. It felt embarrassing to talk to the soldier, even when knowing very little about the man himself.

Peach dared to take a brief glimpse at the soldier. He had barely moved, but his smirk turned into a full blown tickled grin. The princess had wondered why he was grinning, did she say something funny?

"You know how to make a guy happy." Was all Snake had said. Peach questioned if she really did know how to make someone happy, only to have it answered with her thoughts of Mario.

"I suppose I do." Peach replied, feeling some confidence creeping back before her nervousness beat it back. She really wondered if she could make Snake happy. "Um… I've heard that you're a hero from where you come from…"

Snake froze for a brief moment and any amusement on his face had melted away. The princess watched the soldier grimly took the cigarette and snuffed it out on the arm rest of his seat. Concerned, Peach watched as she could feel Snake's mood drop to painfully awkward levels.

"I'm no hero." Snake's voice went dark and forced shivers down Peach's spine. "I'm just someone who's good at what he does… killing."

"K-killing!?" Peach repeated with shock. Yes, it was true that she had heard that Snake's world was one that thrived on unprecedented violence, but the thought of Snake committing atrocious acts didn't add up to what the others made him out to be. "B-but I heard that you performed great deeds! You saved your world from destruction countless times!"

"That… may be true." Snake admitted to that claim most legends state about him, but his tone had more to say about the truth. "But my work isn't the least be glorious nor does it have any happy endings." Peach watched him as he turned to give her a tired look, a look of a man who has seen more than a lifetime's worth of difficulty and tragedy. "I've killed thousands of people to maintain a fragile peace for the future… not because I want to…"

Not because he wants to? Snake doesn't fight for anyone? "Then why you do you fight?" Peach asked innocently, feeling more compelled to dive further into Snake's mind.

"Because it's my job." His job, it's his job to kill people? His job was to demolish weapons before they unleashed terror in his world? Peach was told that this man was a legend, one who did the impossible to maintain harmony and to ensure a future. She had become enamored with the thought of a hero like that. Yet, Snake turns out to be a man who killed without remorse, nor commit murder for the sake of anyone. Snake wasn't heroic because he wanted to, it just happened that way. He was just a man who did what he had to do for the sake of what made him a soldier. Soldiers in his world where different than soldiers in the Mushroom Kingdom that much was clear. Peach felt her heart sink, realizing that she had just put the heroic image upon Snake to delude herself.

"So… what do you want to do?" Peach asked without thinking. As the words escaped her mouth, the princess found that it was actually the right question to answer. If Snake didn't want to fight, what did he want?

"Trying to pick my mind apart eh?" Snake snapped with a cantankerous tone, seems he didn't like people knowing him too well. "Not gonna happen."

Peach sighed heavily, realizing that her wonderful idea of becoming acquainted with Snake was spiraling downward into oblivion. Though, it was these constant failures that made her desire to aid Snake's happiness grow even stronger. His misery was palpable to the princess, even though he still did a wonderful job hiding it.

"But Snake…" Peach began, trying to find the words to make him spill it all out. An unbearable desire was welling up inside her being, crying out to help this man. "Wouldn't it help to talk about it?"

"Nope." Peach had a feeling that it was a futile attempt. Snake was obviously intent on shutting her out of this but she was intent to rip it out of him now. She sighed heavily and hung her head low in momentary defeat.

"But… I want to help you…" She began talking without thinking again. It wasn't her mind talking, but her heart. Peach knew that her feelings usually took control of her whenever they grew too strong. She was always like that.

"Help me… huh?" Snake repeated quietly, only to let out a gruff chuckle afterwards. The princess stole another daring glimpse at the soldier, only to watch him light up another cigarette. "I'm more or less a lost cause princess." His tone was more sarcastic than depressed, but his cynicism wouldn't cause the princess to budge on this.

"Yet, you seem so tired and burdened Snake!" Peach nearly cried out, letting her pristine heart do the talking. "I've watched you for some-- eep!" She clasped her gloved hands over her rampaging mouth, but she was too late to stop herself from admitting her embarrassing spy work.

"Watching eh? That's illegal princess." Joked Snake as he took a drag on his cigarette. Peach sunk in her seat, feeling shameful for letting him know that. Everything was spiraling downhill with no hope in sight for aiding the tired soldier.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Peach whispered somberly as she let her head hang low. "I just… I just want to help you… to be happy…"

A heavy silence hung between them for quite some time. Peach just continued to stare at her feet in shame while Snake smoked his signature cancer stick. The princess mulled about whether or not she should even bother anymore. Not only was he just a man skilled in killing, Snake was a man who really was a lost cause. His gruff personality was just one to shut others out and perhaps smoking, smashing, and harassing were his only hobbies that gave him joy it seems. Snake was… a real bastard.

"You're a sweet princess… aren't you?" Snake finally spoke up after he finished his cigarette. "Mario had told me that you're pretty selfless." Shocked, Peach raised her head to look at the soldier. A smug grin was sprawled across his bearded face as he looked to her.

"He… he said that?" Peach had asked, touched that Mario did think of her so highly. She watched as Snake nodded in reply while he tossed the empty cigarette carton onto the tiled floor.

"Yeah, not that I believed him then." He admitted flatly, but still kept his grin alive. "But it seems some people do live up to the legend." Well, at least Peach seemed to make herself look good in the soldier's eyes. "Guess I'm a disappointment though, but it's true. I am only a bastard." The princess could not say anything to refute it. "You are too innocent to get involved in the battlefield."

"I have seen my fair share of conflict." Peach claimed, recalling all the horrific memories of Bowser's futile attempts to overthrow the Mushroom Kingdom. Yet, she knew these memories probably would never compare to those Snake has. "But it may not mean much to you, Snake." She hesitated, taking a moment to think once again if she should keep trying. Once again, her heart won over the rational mind. "I just wish… I could make you happy…"

"Hmm-hmm." Snake chuckled once more, perhaps amused by Peach's naiveté. "Happiness isn't something you can just try to hand out your highness." The princess felt her heart sink down into oblivion as Snake pointed out that her attempts were in vain. "Yet…"

"Y-yet?"

"When people do come together, happiness does occur on its own accord. It's just one of those things that happens on its own." Peach gazed at Snake as he spoke out. It seems he was something more than just a jerk. "People become happy around you because you come to them and happiness follows like a lost dog."

"I… don't understand." Peach said meekly, losing herself in Snake's insightful babble.

"In other words… you don't bring happiness, you attract it. When you are yourself, especially if you're someone who is adored by many, happiness is attracted to that adoration and will spread through the people."

"So… happiness follows me because of who I am?" Snake nodded to her question, leaving Peach to take it in herself. So she attracted happiness, like a magnet, rather than create it… So, she was unable to make happiness. "Is it bad that I don't create happiness?"

"Quite the contrary, you attract genuine happiness rather than create a false one." Snake stood up from his seat and stretched his weary and stiff body. "Just be yourself princess and happiness will follow, without you having to try."

Peach had always attracted happiness for being who she was, a kind, caring ruler. Snake made that fact rather clear to her, but really what was the point for him to do so? He didn't seem to want to be happy… right? No, if he didn't want to be happy, then he wouldn't have bothered even making his point to her. Also, one other thing made itself well known in her mind.

"Snake…you left your world." Peach noted, realizing Snake's appearance in Master Hand's world wasn't a random coincidence. "It was because you couldn't get what you wanted there, wasn't it? You left your life of pain and tragedy to find what you want."

"… perhaps." Snake cryptically dodged the question, though he still let a hint of optimism in his voice. It was the hint that Peach was right. "You're quite perceptive."

"Well… it took a bit of work." Peach giggled, finally smiling once more since this conversation took a turn for the worse. "You are quite stubborn."

"Told you, I'm a bastard… enh?" Snake froze as Peach let her arms drape around his solid frame. The princess sighed and took in Snake's scent of tobacco. She figured it out; Snake escaped his world to find someone who attracted happiness. And for Peach, she wanted so hard to make the man who had saved her happy. She wanted to give him a reason to smile and to be free of burden.

"Snake… why don't we attract happiness together then?" Peach sighed happily as she pulled herself against his chest. She felt his chest jerk with a bark of laughter, making her want to look up at him.

Snake reached up for his bandanna, untying its knot and loosening the hold on his skull. His rough mane flopped across his forehead, just emphasizing how gritty his appearance was. With rather Un-Snake like gentleness, the soldier reached around the princess's head and tied his bandanna around her soft golden hair and pristine skin. He gave her one last smug grin and said:

"Maybe."

-Fin-

_Author's Notes: Just some random musing of a Peach x Snake fic. Not really the best of my work in my opinion, though I do thank you for taking the time to read it._


End file.
